


Treat You Better

by JoTerry



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoTerry/pseuds/JoTerry
Summary: An IchiRuki AU idea that came to me on Valentine's Day. Warning: Not the best I could come up with. But...





	Treat You Better

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Valentine's Day in 2018.

At first, they were tiny marks around her neck, upper arms, and sometimes on her ankles. Kurosaki Ichigo didn't suspect much, thought they were because of something the couple did behind closed doors. But he never liked it. Kuchiki Rukia didn't seem to mind, though. When asked about it, she would just smile or wink or shrug it off. She had collected her fair share of battle scars from all her fights over the years, anyway.

Weeks turned into months, and months turned into a whole year. Sometimes, Ichigo would ask her again especially when the tiny marks began to look more like fresh bruises which occurred more frequently than her tournaments.  _Again_ , she would just shrug it off and tell him to mind his own business. But how could he when they were all staring right back at him?

"What's going on, Midget?"

"Nothing, fool. Focus!" she grumbled as they continued to spar. This was something they'd been doing since they were 10. Rukia was a great fighter. She'd been participating in MMA competitions since she was 14.

Ichigo slid down the mat and swiped Rukia's foot from under her, causing her to fall hard on her back. She was usually quick to recover but today, Ichigo managed to straddle her waist and locked both her wrist down on the ground with his hands. "Will you stop lying? What the hell happened to you? Where did you get all these bruises? Is it Renji?"

The small girl refused to answer like she always did and glared at his childhood friend. Any weaker person would've shrunken by that look she was giving him. But not Ichigo, he was the only person who would never be affected because he knew her well.

"Is it Renji?" he asked again with a growl. "If it is, Rukia, I swear to god…"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was lifted off the ground and their positions were reversed. Rukia was now on top of him, one forearm restraining him in a chokehold while the other raised in the air, preparing to land a punch on his face. In defence, he braced for impact by raising his palms but the blow never came.

Peeping through the gap between his arms, he made sure Rukia was not going for the hit before he lowered them slowly. Rukia's body visibly slumped and crushed down into his, her head landing on his chest with a thud.

"Promise me…" she began, her voice hoarse from fatigue. "Promise me you won't ask me again."

Ichigo exhaled long and hard as he wrapped one arm around her waist and ran his fingers through her hair. "I need to know if someone's hurting you," he said quietly. "I can't just watch all these bruises pop up on your body every time I see you without knowing how they came about."

Rukia nodded a few times before lifting herself up, her hands supporting her weight on his pectorals. "Then, you won't need to see them anymore," she said.

And before he knew it, she was gone. For a long time.

* * *

Ichigo had been working for Kuchiki Byakuya for three years now. He was the editor of the sports column of Senbonzakura men's magazine. In all those years, he had never seen his boss arrive after 8.00 am, leave before 6.00 pm, or not turn up at the office at all. He heard the Kuchiki heir was an autistic child who was strict with his daily routine. Today, though, the raven-haired man with power - as many would call him - had left the office at exactly 11.40 am in a haste.

"Wonder what's up with Mr Stick-Up-His-Arse…" Ichigo heard someone say outside his open office.

"Must be something really urgent. He wouldn't leave even if his house was on fire," another person replied.

The first thing that came to Ichigo's mind was Rukia. Kuchiki Byakuya's pride and joy was his sister. She was probably the only reason he would up and leave like that.

Picking up his office phone, he pressed Rukia's mobile phone number on his speed dial. When he only got into her voicemail even after trying again and again, he decided to lock up his office and go after his boss. He didn't care if he was going to get fired. All he wanted was to make sure his childhood friend - and long-time crush - was all right.

"Where are you going?" Hitsugaya Toushiro asked as Ichigo ran past him, almost knocking down the short, white-haired man.

"Out. Did you see where Kuchiki was heading?"

Hitsugaya gestured towards the entrance of the building. "I think he's still out there, waiting for his driver to pick him up."

"Thanks, buddy."

"It's Hitsugaya!"

Ichigo rushed out of the building just when Byakuya's driver pulled up in front of the entrance. "Kuchiki- _sama_!"

"I don't have the time to talk, Kurosaki," the CEO said, still able to maintain control of his voice.

"What happened to Rukia?" Ichigo asked, disregarding any mental alarm warning him against his discourtesy towards the man who could very well end his career right where he was standing.

Byakuya pursed his lips and stared at his orange-haired employee. He had known this man since Rukia was adopted into the Kuchiki clan. This brash young man was the 13-year-old boy who stood up to him when the clan was squeezing the life out of Rukia with all their bullshit rules and regulations. It was thanks to him - despite how ill-mannered he was most of the time - that Rukia was able to live her dream of being an MMA fighter. He had fought for her. And right now, there's nothing Byakuya hated more than to overlook his uncouth behaviour. But for Rukia's sake, he motioned towards the car for Ichigo to get in.

The young man didn't need to be told twice. He shifted inside the backseat to make space for his boss who came in after him.

"Tokyo Medical Centre," Byakuya told his driver, who nodded and drove out of the premise of the Kuchiki Tower.

For a long time during the drive, there was only silence. Ichigo couldn't help fidgeting anxiously, being as clueless as he was about his best friend/childhood friend/love of his life's wellbeing.

"There was an accident," his boss finally voiced out.

Ichigo turned to face him, waiting for him to explain further. But Kuchiki Byakuya remained quiet the rest of the way to the hospital.

* * *

One hour. They had arrived at the hospital an hour ago but he couldn't see Rukia yet because they only allowed family members first. Ichigo was wearing out the hospital floor with his shuffling back and forth at the waiting area. Byakuya was still in her room, probably listening to what the doctors were saying about his sister.

The elevator dinged open and out came the last person Ichigo wanted to see or the first person he wanted to kill - Abarai Renji, also an MMA champion like Rukia. The man with the long, red hair was being wheeled in by a nurse towards Rukia's room.

But before they could get there, Ichigo charged at him, grabbing the armrest of the wheelchair to turn him around. "This must be all your fault, Abarai!"

The fighter sneered at him. "Right. My fault. Now, don't you wish I was dead so you could finally have her all to yourself?"

"I've only ever wanted her to be happy. She said she was happy with you. But look what you've done to her!"

"Sorry. I haven't seen it yet…"

That was all it took for Ichigo to initiate the punch he had been waiting all these while to deliver. A couple of hospital staff immediately stepped in to pull him away from Renji as the nurse crouched down by his side to check the damages.

"I'm fine, babe. That weakling couldn't hurt me even if he tried," he said, giving her a wink while swiping the blood from his torn lip with the back of his hand.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ichigo shouted, struggling to get back at Renji while the two male hospital staff did all they could to restrain him. "Your girlfriend is in there and you're flirting out here?"

"Sir, if you don't stop, we're going to have to call security."

"Yeah, then you'll be whisked away before you get the chance to see dear Rukia," Renji goaded, a victorious smirk etching on his face.

Ichigo exhaled in defeat and looked over his shoulders, his palm facing out in surrender.

The men let him go carefully in case he decided to attack the patient again.

At that moment, Byakuya walked out of Rukia's room. He looked back and forth between Ichigo and Renji before narrowing his eyes at the man in the wheelchair.

"You are not allowed to see my sister again," he said in a very calm manner that only Kuchiki Byakuya could muster in a situation like this.

Renji scoffed. "That's not for you to decide, Byakuya."

Without even a flinch of expression on his face, Rukia's adoptive brother articulated word for word, "Abarai Renji, you are not allowed to be anywhere near my sister from now on. I suggest you get a good attorney for yourself to prepare for the lawsuit coming your way soon."

The redhead was visibly taken aback by the turn of events. His face paled as Byakuya ordered the nurse to take him away.

Meanwhile, Ichigo looked like he was about to explode… until the older man hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. It wasn't something he would usually do but at that moment, Byakuya felt that he had to do something before Ichigo went after Renji.

"Kurosaki," he muttered. "I will tell you about what happened to Rukia. But you must promise me you won't do anything brash because your actions could complicate the case we have against Abarai. I know you care for my sister. At this moment, she needs your support more than anything."

Ichigo nodded mindlessly even though the urge to beat Renji within an inch of his life was still very tempting to him.

"Come with me," Byakuya waved over his shoulder as he walked towards another door that led to the hospital's cafeteria. Ichigo followed, wondering when he would be able to see Rukia. The suspense was killing him.

* * *

It had been one month since the 'accident'. Rukia was still hospitalised, although she was recuperating well with the help of physiotherapy. She even had to celebrate her birthday in her hospital bed. But it wasn't that bad. She had Ichigo and her brother with her. A few of her girl friends came to visit her, too. However, sometimes she found herself missing Renji's presence. He might have been abusive but there's a masochistic part of her that would always make up excuses for what he had done to her.  _He needs help_ , she would constantly tell herself.  _I wish I could get him through all these._

Deep down, though, she knew she was wrong. If Renji was ever going to get help, she would never be the right person to give it to him. It was a toxic relationship. The last stroll was that accident they had all because of something she said that he couldn't take. He had slapped her in the face while driving, the short span of attention taken off the road causing him to lose control of the steering wheel and sending the car tumbling down the slope at the side of the road. It was a miracle they both made it out alive.

She couldn't understand why she was always so attached to him. There were so many people who cared about her. The one who cared the most being the man who had fallen asleep in a chair by her hospital window,  _The Complete Works of William Shakespeare_  in his hands.

For over 15 years, she and Ichigo had been the best of friends. She wondered why she never saw him as more than a friend when he was the only person who was constantly there for her. She must've been a fool to ever turn her attention elsewhere when the person who loved her the most was right before her eyes.

She looked over at the bouquet of red tulips he had brought in earlier together with a box of her favourite chocolate. And then, there was Chappy - the huge stuffed rabbit currently in her arms. She knew he hated that bunny. But he still got it for her, knowing how much she loved it.

As she touched the soft heart-shaped pendant the bunny was wearing around its neck, twisting it between her fingers, it suddenly occurred to her why Ichigo had gotten her all those things. And he had read a few sonnets to her before they both dozed off.

Retrieving her mobile phone from the side table, she confirmed today's date to be 14th February. It was Valentine's Day! Being in the hospital for so long, she had completely lost track of time. Ichigo wasn't being subtle about the gifts but he didn't wish her or mentioned anything about today either. She had assumed they were just another set of gifts he liked to surprise her with from time to time.

 _But red tulips…_  she gasped. She hastily typed 'red tulip meaning' in her search engine. And sure enough, there it was: red tulips are a declaration of love.  _Is he trying to tell me something?_

Just then, Ichigo stirred from his sleep, almost dropping the heavy book from his hands. Rubbing his eyes with his knuckles in the most adorable way, he placed the book on the table next to him with his free hand. "Good morning, Midget," he yawned.

All he got was a huge smile from his best friend. Puzzled, he got up from the chair, sat on the edge of her hospital cot, and pressed the back of his hand on her forehead. "What's with you? You look red. Are you coming down with a fever or something?"

She hadn't realised she was blushing at the thought of what the flowers meant. Knowing Ichigo, he wouldn't just give something like that unless he was certain of the message it would convey. He was always very thoughtful when gifting, knowing exactly what she needed or wanted at that exact moment. Just like how he would deliver preserved fruits to her when she was going through PMS, or a huge slice of chocolate cake when she had had a stressful day.

"You love me," she blurted, regretting it immediately for not running the words through her head before vocalising them.

This time, it was Ichigo who turned bright red. It was almost comical how the colour clashed with his orange hair. His mouth opened and shut like he was a fish out of water.

Rukia had the gall to snicker behind her hand at the speechless man sitting so close to her, their hips were touching and he had his one arm trapping her in her bed. "You are so sweet, Strawberry," she said, lifting her hand to cup his cheek.

Soothed by the touch of her skin on his face, he held her hand gently and turned to plant a kiss on her wrist. "I have always loved you, Midget. You just never knew."

"Well, you never told me."

"So now, I'm telling you. I hope it's not too late."

Rukia shook her head, her smile still on her face. "I think the feeling is mutual."

At that, Ichigo flashed the widest grin he had ever had. His patience had finally paid off. He had waited for the longest time for her to realise how he felt for her. And when it finally happened, he didn't know what to do besides grinning like a silly school boy.

But Rukia knew what to do. She always did. With her hand at the nape of his neck, she pulled him down towards her and sealed their lips in a soft kiss.

It was everything and nothing he imagined kissing Kuchiki Rukia to be. Wrapping his arms around her petite body, he deepened the kiss, vowing to treat her better than anyone else ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> "Honestly, I'm not at all pleased with this one. I knew I had to write something IchiRuki for Valentine's Day and this was the best I could come up with. It's been a while since I last wrote an IchiRuki fic. Can't say it was an easy attempt at doing it again.
> 
> Oh, I don't have anything against Renji. He was just an available option for me to fit in as Rukia's douchebag boyfriend."
> 
> \-- Author's note written when I originally posted this one-shot fic on FFNet back in 2018.


End file.
